Not again!
by SailorSolarsystem
Summary: Usagi is taking a nice peaceful walk in the park when all of a sudden a youma shows up.What is she supposed to do!


_**SailorSolarsystem is here!**_

Okay people here is a short story that I came up with at 11:28pm.Little bit humor.

ENJOY!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sailormoon jumped up onto the rooftop of a tall building._'I gotta get the youma away from all these people.'_She looked behind her to see the youma gaining on to her.'_Damn_.'She jumped onto another rooftop and slipped on the cement and landed on her bottom.'_My clumsiness just had to kick in now.Darn_.'She looked behind her.The youma was only a few feet away.Sailormoon jumped up to her feet.She ran to the edge of the building and jumped down from the building.(She would survive the fall because in the series the senshi jump from buildings and survive.Really tall buildings.)She landed on her feet.Thankfully.She continued running the youma landing behind her.Sailormoon ran straight into a dead end.She gulped._'Darn.Just my luck.'_

Sailormoon slowly turned around to faced the youma.It just stared menacingly at her.Sailormoon whimpered."Um...heheh.Nice youma."She backed up against the wall.The youma advanced on her,stetching it's long,sharp,green nails in the process.'_Please tell me its not going to attack_.'It raised its hand high up in the air and charged at her_.'Never mind_.'Sailormoon barely had time to dodge but still managed to do so.'_Thank god for agility_.'She managed to think.When she turned around she saw the youma crash into the wall.The youma was momentarily stuned and Sailormoon took the time to think about how she was going to destroy the youma and time think about how she got herself into this situation.

* * *

It had been a peaceful afternoon.There was no senshi meeting and Usagi's parents were taking Shingo to a dentist's appointment.Usagi had refused to come.Dentists scared her.Ms.Haruna just so happened to be her teacher this year too(Usagi cursed her luck.)and she had a date(You'd think she would have found someone by now.).So she didn't give Usagi detention. So Usagi Tsukino decided to take a nice peaceful walk in the park.Or so she thought.

The park was peaceful enough when she arrived.The birds were chirping and the sun was shining brightly.A feeling of dread enveloped Usagi.It was just **_to_** peaceful.But Usagi just brushed it away.Thinking it was nothing and that she was just being paranoid.How wrong she was.

The walk in the park was relaxing.The cherry blossoms were beautiful and it felt like nothing could go wrong.Since all peaceful days are ment to ruined in the Sailormoon world,this one was too.Usagi was about to exit the park when suddenly a large black portal appeared in front of her.That was when everything went wrong.

A large gray youma appeared.It was hideous.Of course noone would say it to its face.If it had one.The youma didn't have a nose or a mouth and it's eyes were on the body.There was no head.It had no hair and purple slime came out of its mouth.

Usagi did the only thing she could.She silently(so the youma wouldn't notice her.Its back was facing her.)hid herself behind a tree and when noone was looking she transformed.In a flury of ribbons and feathers Eternal Sailormoon stood in the place of the highschool girl.(It is after Sailor Stars so Usagi should be in highschool.I think...)(Oh well...maybe I altered their ages a bit to fit the story.)"How dare you ruin a peaceful spring day!In the name of the moon I shall punish you!"

Sailormoon knew she had to get the youma away from everyone else.So she lured the youma away from the people.She jumped onto a building once she was sure the youma was following her.And well...you know the rest.

* * *

Sailormoon thought of how to destroy the youma for a few minutes.But she thought about it for to long.The youma broke away from its stupor and attacked.She broke away from her thoughts long enough to dodge the attack but the youma made a small cut on Sailormoon's right arm.Sailormoon found herself getting tired quicky_.'Better finish this once and for all.'"_Starlight Honeymoon Therepy Kiss!"she shouted.The attack destroyed the stray youma.Sailormoon detransformed.

Usagi walked out of the alleyway.Seriously tired.Usa recognized the area immediatly.She was a few blocks away from the Crown Arcade.Usa looked down at her arm_.'As soon as I go home I'll get a bandade,take a long bath,and take a much needed looooonnnngg nap_.'Usagi began her walk home.Halfway there Usa felt a little dizzy but she continued walking.A few minutes later Usagi fainted from exhaustion...

Usagi woke up a few hours later.She immediatly panicked.She wasn't in her room.She looked around panicking even more as she relized she was in a pue white bed with soft sheets in a white room with no windows.

A woman in a white nurse's uniform came in through the door."Well look who is awake."she said.Usagi went into overdrive panick.She was in a docter's office!'_Nooooooooooooo_!'she thought."Well are you alright?Do you feel drowsy?Do you have a fevor?"the nurse asked.She then put a hand on Usagi's forhead."I'm fine!"Usagi snapped harshly.Who could blame her.She was panicky,she was hungry,and she was apparently Lost and Found.

On the white wall behind Usagi was a huge sign that said LOST AND FOUND in bright shiney letters.All around the room were boxes and toys and plent of other things labeled Lost and Found.Let me tell you,Usagi did not find it appealing that she was considered as lost and found."Well you don't have to be so rude.Oh well.Anyway your folks are here to pick you up."The nurse left.

As soon as she left Usa's family arrived along with the rest of the senshi."Oh my god!Are you all right!"said Ikuko-Serena's mother-"We better get you home now."said her father-Kenji-Usagi nodded and they left after Usa talked to her friends for a bit.

Usagi went to sleep that day feeling particularly exhausted.Which wasn't surprising.

The next day

Usagi went to the park after school.It had been a stressful day so she wanted to relax.Usa took a nice long walk in the parkShe was about to leave when all of a sudden a black portal appeared in front of her.She groaned and said one thing"Not again!"

Let me tell you...she didn't find being in the lost and found section again appealing.

* * *

How did you like it.Was it good?Was it bad?Tell me.Critisism and suggestions welcomed..Just not downright rude and nasty flames.

Dentists are evil!Save yourself while you can.

I'm going to be starting another fic soon.The first chapter should be up in about two weeks.

Ja!

SailorSolarsystem


End file.
